


A Just or Heroic Death

by RhayFalkCross



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhayFalkCross/pseuds/RhayFalkCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years after the game ejected them, the Post-Sburb kids hatch a last-ditch plan to reunite with their guardians and the trolls. Will it be worth it in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was most certainly not beta-ed, so please point out any mistakes. I've had this idea for a while, and plan to see it through 'til the end. That said, let's get this show on the road.

Get Up

            Your name is John Egbert and you are strongly considering getting very drunk. Drinking always helped you forget.

            Six years ago, you and your three best friends played a game. You won, though your victory was hollow. Your guardians had died in the medium and none of you had heard from the twelve aliens you had befriended during your session since it had ended. You hoped desperately that they were alive, but if you were being honest, they probably weren’t.

            The six years that had followed your “victory” were agonizing. The game had let you keep your Godtier powers and through some quick thinking on Rose’s part the four of you had decided it would be best if everyone absconded to Jade’s island to regroup and plan. So it was that you did the Windy Thing and hauled your ass to an uncharted island in the middle of the Pacific. 

            It was on that island that the four of you finally allowed yourself to grieve, away from the prying eyes that would concern themselves with four underage orphans. Each had dealt with the loss in different ways.

            Dave had alternately drowned himself in his music, tearing up his turntables for what seemed like days at a time, and singlehandedly leveling entire swaths of forest with just his broken sword and unadulterated rage to spur him on. Rose closed herself off, at first, locking herself away in her room and refusing to emerge. Eventually you and the others had staged an intervention and she had agreed to start socializing with you somewhat. She focused heavily on her books and her knitting, but at least you could keep an eye on her. Jade… Jegus, Jade had just cried. Cried and cried and cried for everything that the four of you had lost. That wasn’t to say that the rest of you hadn’t shed some tears, even Dave, but Jade had broken down into heartrending sobs at the drop of a hat.

            You had tried to be strong for them. You kept the household running and tried to maintain on a cheerful front. They needed someone, you knew, and as the friendleader that someone had to be you. Still, it wasn’t easy. You missed your Dad. You missed Karkat and Vriska.  You missed a time when you hadn’t seen the blood of your friends on your hands.

            Then, at sixteen, you discovered alcohol. Dave had alchemized it one evening on a whim, realizing that no one was around to stop you, or even care. At first you drank because Dave drank, but then you realized it made you feel better. Numb and calm. You began to drink more and more, ignoring the other three when they suggest that maybe you should cut back. You don’t begrudge them their coping mechanisms; they shouldn’t judge you for yours.

            But your thoughts are getting away with you. Back to the present.

            The four of you are sitting around the kitchen table having a Serious Discussion. Rose had brought up the fact that as legal adults it might be time to venture out into the world that you had created. You, Jade, and Dave vehemently disagree. You have no desire to attempt to interact with a bunch of strangers that you can’t possibly relate to.

            “Lalonde, you just uttered the dumbest series of words that I have ever heard, and that includes Vantas’ homo-love rants about Troll Will Smith.” Dave says, looking disappointed that his ecto-sibling would even propose such a thing.

            “I kinda agree with Dave,” Jade pipes up, looking apologetic. “Not what he said, obviously; rude Dave. But with what he means. I don’t want to leave. Actually, I don’t really want to be here either.” A round of nods circled the table. You knew exactly what she meant: it was like you were stuck in some sort of fucked up purgatory and had no idea how to get out.

            “What about you, John?” Rose was speaking, but you hadn’t realized it was to you. The three of them looked at you expectantly, waiting for a response.

            “I think Rose has a point, I don’t want to be here anymore.” You start, and there was a sharp collective intake of breath, but you hold up your hand and continue. “But I don’t want to go out there. We need to find a way to go back.” Dave gives an exasperated sigh as soon as the words leave your mouth. It was somewhat understandable; you had proposed the same thing many times before.

            “We’ve been over this!” Jade exclaims, gesticulating wildly. “It’s impossible. We wouldn’t even know where to begin, never mind the fact that our technology isn’t any more advanced than what we had on earth.”

            You open your mouth to defend yourself, but you have no idea what to say other than that none of you can bear to stumble through this halfhearted existence like you have for the past six years. Luckily, Rose beats you to it.

            “Actually, Jade, I’ve been thinking on this subject extensively as of late. I believe there might be a way to reunite with our families, and possibly, the trolls.” The room is deadly quiet and you realize distantly that you are holding your breath. All eyes are on Rose as she continues.

            “All we have to do is die.”

 


	2. Clockwork Sorrow

Clockwork Sorrow

            Your name is Dave Strider and you are making a concerted effort not to flip every shit you posses. At the moment, your shits are something akin to a pumpkin in that you had to keep them in a fucking ironclad grip, or the next time you turned around you would be asking yourself “Pumpkin, what pumpkin?”

            You understood exactly what Rose was suggesting; you had died enough (more than enough) times in the games not to know what she was pinning her hopes on. The only downside was that it would never work.

            You would never admit it, especially not to Harley and Egderp, but you had already tried to usher yourself down the path toward being a little less alive. It was the worst during the months right after you had escaped the medium, when you realized that you still hadn’t managed to save Bro. Big shock, Breaking News, Dave Strider had failed again.

            During that time you had given offing yourself your absolute all. You were a motherfucking Strider and Striders didn’t do things halfway. Your first instinct was to fall on your sword, impaling yourself in an ironic homage to Bro. That didn’t work. You tried bleeding out, tried poisoning, even a gun to the head. Nothing seemed to stick; you just popped up a few minutes later good as new. You had gotten creative after that, hoarding explosives that were littered around the Harley residence in a last ditch attempt to blow yourself to hell (figuratively, you hoped). Then Lalonde made an offhand comment about how ‘fortunate it was that, as Gods, the four of you could only die through Just or Heroic means’ and your Brilliant Plan went out the window. She totally knew.

            Her reminder, coupled with the fact that over time your group had become a sort of incestuous cuddlepal clusterfuck to rival the troll’s own reproductive methods, had made you cool your jets on the idea of rage-quitting life. You still got the urge from time to time, but only when the nightmares got really bad.

            Lately, they hadn’t been bad at all, and you weren’t even attempting to kid yourself about why. The four of you had finally ditched the prospect of four separate beds and bedrooms in favor of two king sized beds pushed together. It wasn’t about sex, although that was a thing that had happened between everyone at one point or another, it just helped to have warm bodies around you to stave off the nightmares. So it was that you began to un-ironically crash in a tangle of familiar limbs whenever sleepy-time rolled around.

            However, lack of nightmares did not make this place any less shitty. You didn’t need Lalonde’s Seer of Psychobabble powers to know that every one of you was suffering. Death offered an escape, a chance to be with your Bro and Rez. Tav and Sol. Fuck, even Vantas would be a welcome sight at this point. What you couldn’t wrap your head around is why Lalonde had even brought up the idea. You knew she knew it was pretty hopeless, but she wouldn’t have mentioned it if she didn’t have some sort of plan in that snarky head of hers. As much as you hated to admit it (seriously it caused you goddamn physical pain) she was sharp. You had faith in her.

            Egderp and Harley didn’t look so sure. You had a feeling John would at least hear the idea out. He was a fucking champ at burying his feelings in cheerfulness and booze, but the guy was a wreck. If not for your immortality, you’re pretty sure he would have died from alcohol poisoning by now. He didn’t appear to have any more reason to keep existing than you or Lalonde. Harley was a tougher nut to crack. You know that she had been pretty heartbroken over the loss of the Devilbeast and her Gramps. She still was. But you also know that she is the type of person to cling to life until the very last. Back in the game you admired her for that, but in this case it could prove to be a problem.

            You look at Lalonde, gaze steady through your shades. Your mind is made up. No one has spoken since she made her announcement, but you’re ready to break the silence. “Whatever it is, I’m in.”


	3. At the Price of Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose outlines her plan and Jade expresses her concerns.

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are exceedingly grateful for your ecto-brother at this moment. In spite of the fact that you had put much thought into what you had just suggested and you were confident that it would work, you were worried about the reactions of your friends. The fact that Strider supported you meant that the others would likely follow suit in their own time.

            From the instant Sburb had released you, your mind had been occupied by thoughts of how to get back. Nothing, not going grimdark, not dying, not even the transition to Godtier in the Green Sun, had hurt as much as the realization that your Mother was still gone. That _she_ was still gone. Her had name echoed in your head almost constantly, like the voices of the Horrorterrors but all at once more terrible and more wonderful; “Kanaya, Kanaya, Kanaya….” You had closeted yourself away, wrapping yourself in memories in an attempt to block out the gaping holes that she and your Mother had left. Even at the time you knew it wasn’t the healthiest way to grieve, but sometimes your psychoanalysis could simply fuck right off.

            Eventually, John, Jade, and Strider had forced you to come out of hiding. At the time, you had hated them for it, for making you leave your carefully constructed fortress. Retrospectively, it was one of the most significant occurrences that had taken place to date. If they had not insisted you become a more integral part of the household, you might never have noticed Strider’s earnest attempts to kill himself. You might never have gotten the opportunity to remind him of the conditions under which a player who had reached Godtier was able to die. This wild, unlikely, only marginally hopeful plan might never have occurred to you. But all these things had happened, and there you were, sitting at the kitchen table while Strider looked at you steadily and John gathered the courage to speak. You gave him time and finally he raised his voice.

            “What exactly are you saying here, Rose? I mean, this is some pretty serious shit. Not just the fact that we can’t exactly die, that’s not the issue. I mean, it’s just that the thought of dying is still pretty scary, you know? Even if we could.” His teeth worried his lower lip as Jade nodded gravely. You saw this as a good a time as any to fully explain your thought process.

            “You are correct in your belief that we cannot die by natural means, given our current status we would simply be resurrected. However, if you recall, the rules of the game plainly state that a Godtier player can die a just or heroic death and this death will be of a more permanent nature.”

            “ Right, we know that’s a thing, but it doesn’t really help us.” Jade says. “There aren’t exactly any worlds to die saving or grudges to be paid back.” You smile at this, because the next bit of your plan is the most brilliant in your opinion.

            “The term “a just death” merely means that we must deserve to die. I will not presume to speak for all of us, but in my case I feel that I have more than earned my eternal slumber.”

            “Oh, shit.” Strider breaths. “Oh, fuck.” His pokerface is flawless, but you know him well enough to see that he’s surprised and impressed. You also detect a measure of hope somewhere inside him, deep down. John’s face is contemplative, but surprisingly there is no fear or hesitation in his features. It is only Jade that seems at all concerned. Her brows are furrowed and her mouth turned down in the smallest of frowns. You take her hand and squeeze it comfortingly.

            “If what you’re saying is the right, then why haven’t any of us died already? We’ve done enough dangerous or stupid things, I think.” she asks, her voice tiny.

            “Although I am not positive, I believe it is because none of our number has believed we deserved it. We may have wished for death, but we never felt that it was fair or otherwise called for.” You have no idea if what you’re saying is true, but you hope to whatever Gods are listening (yourselves included) that it is.

            For a time, no one speaks. John is the one to break the silence once again, even after all this time still takes his position as palhoncho very seriously. His voice is quiet and tentative and you have to lean forward to hear him clearly. “Do you really think this will work? That we could see our parents and… the others?” You can tell he wants to say “And Karkat,” but he doesn’t because that would seem selfish.

            “Though my powers do not allow me to see the answer for certain, I am confident that our afterlives are still connected to Sburb. That is to say, if we die, we will begin our existence in Dream Bubbles. From there we should have no trouble navigating to the bubbles of our lost friends and family. ” You say, meeting his eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, he nods.

            “Alright, we can try.”

            All that’s left now is Jade, and the three of you are looking at her expectantly. She stares determinedly down at her lap, refusing to meet your gaze. You’re barely refraining from using your Seer powers to predict what her answer would be; only your desire to respect the privacy of your loved ones is keeping you from speeding this process along. You’re still holding her hand, and when she finally looks up she squeezes it so tightly it hurts. Her expression tells you all you need to know: She is with you.


	4. An Unbreakable Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade mulls over her decision and four sets of old laundry are aired.

An Unbreakable Union

            You are Jade Harley, and you do not want to die. Not really, anyway. But if dying is the only way to see Bec and your Grandpa again, you think it might be worth a shot. It isn’t as though you are particularly attached to your life in this world you and the others created. In fact, you were pretty fed up with all this moping about everyone had been doing, yourself included. That said, ever since you were old enough to understand, Grandpa had taught you how to survive. After his death, Bec had done the same in his own way. You knew life was precious, and the thought of just _giving up_ felt all wrong.

            Then there was that small part of your brain that said your current existence couldn’t be qualified as life. Surely, Grandpa and Bec would understand. Besides, you were doing this for them. And for Feferi and Nepeta, and for Karkat and Tavros. They were your friends and you knew that if you ever wanted to truly be happy again, you needed to be with them. Your guardians would want you to be happy.

            You felt so small, sitting in your kitchen clutching Rose’s hand. Normally, when things got heavy like this, all you had to do was reach out and three sets of arms would encircle you. Someone would kiss your forehead and a voice would whisper that it would be okay. Not this time, you couldn’t afford to check out. Dave’s voice catches your attention.

            “So what’s the plan here, exactly? I mean, I think we’re all pretty clear on the dying bit. It’s just getting there that’ll take some doing. In my experience, there is usually some sort of stabs involved but I’m open to suggestions.” You know Dave is joking, but his statement rings a little too true to be entirely humorous.

            “As I previously stated, I believe all that we must do is believe that we have earned this reprieve. Sburb will be compelled to follow its own rules for a Godtier player and we will die.” Rose replies, and it’s finally starting to sink in. This could be it for the four of you. It’s not at all like you had imagined; no blood, no fighting, no fear or desperation, just a decision. A decision you had already made.

            Before you could register the fact that you were indeed moving you had left the kitchen and made it to your room. Opening you dresser you dug down to the very bottom beneath holiday sweaters and “ironic” shirts that you would never wear but Dave thought were funny, and pulled out a folded bundle of clothing. You didn’t know why, but it felt right to be donning your old Witch of Space mantle. You weren’t surprised that it fit you, even after six years. It was the first time you had even looked at the thing since the game had ended; too many heartache-inducing memories were woven into the fabric. Instead of sadness, however, you felt strong and sure as the material settled around you.

            As you returned to the kitchen you saw that the others had apparently had the same idea. Dave lounged against a wall, arms crossed over the red gear on his chest and hood pushed back away from his face. John was perched on a stool, long wind scarf hood pooling on the floor near his feet which were swinging gently back and forth. Rose sat next to him, cowl pulled down to hide her eyes, posture calm and regal. You look at them, long and hard, and smile. The fear is gone, replaced by an enormous surge of affection. You know these three children who were no longer children; you know that as long as you’re together things will turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks just over the halfway point! I wanted to thank everyone and express the hope that you're having as much fun reading as I had writing.


	5. Saviors of the Dreaming Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A First Guardian watches four young Gods go to their final rest.

You are this world’s First Guardian. You are not a creepy doctor with an affinity for young girls, nor are you a teleporting dog trying to care for his mistress. You are a proper Guardian; responsible and focused but kind and generous. You love the world you watched over, almost as much as you love the four young gods that orchestrated its creation.

            It is to those four that your gaze wanders now. You watch as they prepare to take their final journey together. It breaks your heart to see them go, but you know they have earned it; earned so much more. The created you from their memories, so you share the knowledge of where they came from. You think of how far they have come since rooftop showdowns and passive aggressive battles, since dodging cakes and strifing with dogs.  You know all that they’ve sacrificed: family, friends, themselves. You’re proud of them, and though it pains you to admit it, you know it’s their time to go.

            You look on as the Knight, the Heir, the Seer, and the Witch clasp hands, moving to the beds they share. Carefully, they arrange themselves into a pile so tightly knit that it becomes difficult for even you to tell them apart. The Knight removes his shades carefully, wanting to look his friends in the eye one last time; blue meets red meets green meets purple. The Witch cries a single tear, but smiles as they rejoin hands, clutching tightly as they make themselves comfortable. You could read their thoughts even now.

            The Knight was eager, heart pounding in his throat in time with the ticking in his mind. He was clinging to this desperate, wild, hope with everything he had. And hey, if it didn’t work out at least he could finally rest.

            The Witch was scared, but she drew strength from the hands gripping hers. This wasn’t goodbye; they would be together always. And Bec was waiting.

            The Seer was calm and cool. Her intuition told her that this would work, and her intuition was rarely wrong. She could practically see Kanaya now, standing expectantly beside her mother.

            The Heir was determined; he would make this work through sheer force of will if he had to. They _needed_ it to work; he wouldn’t let them down again. He would make his Dad proud.

            As they lay back, all was quiet. You hear the quiet broken by two words, barely whispered from four mouths: “Love you.” And somehow, it’s enough to convey the things they feel.  

            They spoke no more as the magic (or science?) took effect. You aren’t entirely sure if Sburb is controlling this, or you are, but you can feel them slipping into a deep sleep. Their breathing slows until finally, it stops. They lay with a small smile on each face. The medium isn’t done yet, however. You gaze at them as The Game bestows the last gift it has to give.


	6. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four young people discover an abandoned island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to work in the Alpha Kids somehow; this was my tribute to them.

Years later, but not many, two young men and two young women discover an island in the middle of the Pacific. On the island they find a set of ruins, overgrown and obviously uninhabited. The dark haired boy in the green shirt and square spectacles is ecstatic as he pushes open the door to the structure.

            “This is just like my movies!” he exclaims, as the four file into the dim entryway.

            “If this was one of your shitty movies, wouldn’t this place be cursed or something?” The white haired boy in the pointed shades scoffs, looking around with a bored expression.

            “Don’t be rude! At least we’re off the boat, and our fearless leader looks absolutely dashing, don’t you think?” The blonde girl in the white skirt asks, though her words are slightly slurred. They climb a seemingly endless set of stairs, only stopping when the dark haired girl with the round glasses pushes at a door. Though the selection seems random she can feel something inside calling to her. The rest follow inside, and then stop.

            Four people lay sprawled across the bed. They are beautiful, in a tragic way. Though the room around the bed has gathered dust and began to decay; they seem to be untouched, suspended in time and space. They glow with an inner light, cheeks flushed and healthy and a small smile playing across each mouth. A light breeze tugs at their hair and clothes in spite of the fact that the air in the room is stale and stagnant. They appear for all the world to be asleep.

            “They’re dead.” The dark haired girl whispers, and she doesn’t know _how_ , she only knows that they are.

            “Should we tell someone?” The boy in the shades asks.

            “No,” the white haired girl replies immediately, and they all agree.

            In a distant way, the four on the bed seem familiar, like a memory they couldn’t quite grasp.  It breaks their hearts to see them like this, but somehow they know it’s exactly what the dead dreamers would have wanted. They find comfort at the sight of four sets of clasped hands, grips strong even in death. They stay a little longer, watching the sleeping statues, torn between laughing and crying. The grasp at fleeting images associated with these strangers, but nothing stays clear long enough.

The boy in the shades sees the man in red- there’s heat, metal on metal, shades and feathers falling.

The blonde girl gazes at the woman in orange- she watches a pink scarf fall, there’s blood everywhere, she needs to protect, to buy time.

The boy in the green shirt stares at the woman in black- there’s golden buildings everywhere, a giant ship, a family tradition you never wanted to honor.

The dark haired girl looks at the man in blue- you want to guide, to explain everything, but the rules forbid it, and then you’re alone wondering who survived.

            Finally, they leave. Not saying a word until they were back on the boat. They agree to never mention the island to anyone outside their foursome.

            They return on the same day one year later. The sleepers haven’t changed. Nor have they the year following, or the one after that. The ruins are starting to crumble now, and the brown haired boy suggests that they clean the place up. The others agree.

            Eventually, the four moved to the island permanently. They lived together in the ruins, which weren’t really ruins anymore. Each drew comfort from the previous inhabitants, though they never remembered why.


	7. Homestuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All: Reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck yeah long chapter.

John Egbert is somewhat surprised when he opens his eyes. In spite of all Rose’s assurances, he hadn’t entirely believed he would ever wake up again. But there was the sky, bright and cloudless, the sun warming his face and convincing him he’s alive. He surveys the area around him and sees Rose, Dave, and Jade looking similarly baffled.  

The four of them are lying in a meadow, the area beyond their clearing is heavily shadowed and none of them can see beyond the tree line. John tries to call the Breeze, thinking that if he gets high enough he’ll be able to get an idea of where they are. He is stunned when it doesn’t come. Dave is coming to a similar realization; he can no longer hear the ticking in his mind and the silence in a welcome relief after years of constant noise.

“Check your shit, guys.” Dave commands, looking at the girls, still clearly disconcerted. “Your magic God-shit or whatever.” There is silence while both discover what Dave and John already know: their powers are gone. They are no longer Gods. The quartet look at each other and grin openly.

“So, something worked!” Jade says, “That’s awesome, right? It means that at least part of Rose’s plan worked!”

“True facts are true facts!” John replies, but Dave cuts him off before he can continue.

“I am seriously shitting bricks over here with glee, don’t get me wrong, but I think we’re missing some vital ingredients to this fun-pie recipe.” A heavy quiet falls as Dave, John, and Jade turn to look at Rose expectantly. She raises her arms in a helpless gesture.

“I can’t imagine what you’re expecting of me,” she states, sounding plaintive. “I have no means of divining whether or not the people we seek are nearby, let alone in this universe.”

The beginnings of panic are worming their way into each heart. What if they had only succeeded in making themselves mortal? What if they were the only inhabitants of whatever world they were on?

“I’m so fucking sorry, you guys.” John whispers, absolutely sure he’s failed them once again.

Then, they hear it; a soft rustling through the trees. Four heads turn to squint into the shadows in the direction the noise is coming from.

“What in grubfucking paradox-space to you have to be sorry for, you incompetent asshole?” the voice that utters these words is familiar, though they only heard it for a brief time before their session had ended. John’s heart nearly stops and his limbs refuse to function. They watch as a short, slender figure emerges from the trees.

Grey skinned and scowling, Karkat Vantas stands glaring down at them. A blue streak crosses the distance between the troll and the humans and suddenly John is clutching the Cancer, sobbing and laughing and saying “Ohgodit’syou.” over and over. Karkat hesitates for the briefest of instants before returning the hug, muttering comforting words in his gravelly voice and trying to hold back the red liquid that’s suddenly pooling in the corners of his eyes.

Behind them, other figures are emerging from the trees. Bro Strider is the second to arrive and all irony is abandoned as two sets of matching red eyes meet and Dave can’t breathe. For a long moment neither Strider moves and then they’re simultaneously flash stepping and hugging and Dave is screaming at Bro asking why he ever left and apologizing for not being able to fix it. Finally, his voice breaks and he lets out a choked noise but then Bro is telling him that it wasn’t his fault, was never his fault, and that all he had ever wanted was to protect Dave.

Bec and Grandpa are next. Bec bounds over to Jade, licking her face, tail wagging madly. Grandpa is slightly more reserved; it’s been so long since either has embraced the other as anything but a stuffed corpse. They slowly close the gap between them and it’s like they were never apart. Jade isn’t crying, for once. Instead she feels as if her face might shatter because she can’t smile wide enough to express how happy she is.

Then, Kanaya emerges. She and Rose are quiet, to an outsider it might seem as though they were only vaguely pleased to see each other. But their eyes meet, and the love and affection displayed there is so profound that it’s almost a physical force. The two women smile demurely and stand with fingers entwined. Kanaya leans forward and whispers, “I knew you would come.” Rose’s heart swells as she moves forward, resting her forehead against that of the beautiful, delicate woman who waited for her.

The other’s trickle in rapidly after the first five. John shouts with joy at the sight of his father, and when the older Egbert proclaims how proud he is of his son, John finally feels like he has earned it. Vriska high fives the bucktoothed boy, insisting that she always knew he was a winner, because she would never expect anything less from her moirail.

Sollux is guarded as he joins the group, looking almost suspiciously at Dave, as if he wasn’t sure if the white haired man would remember him. Dave quashes all his concerns quite effectively as he wraps one arm around the troll’s wiry form, lowering Sollux into a dramatic dip before kissing him soundly. There’s a smattering of applause lead by Terezi who walks over with her fist extended. Dave bumps his pale-pal’s proffered hand and is rewarded by an enthusiastic tongue to the face. He expected nothing less. Terezi is accompanied by Aradia, and the two heroes of Time exchange a small, sad smile. They share a bond none of the others can fully understand.

 Tavros and Gamzee come in together, moving in Jade’s direction. Gamzee is pushing his friend along, muttering encouragingly to the shy troll. Dave and Gamzee’s eyes meet and for an instant both males go tense, but the awkward moment is broken as they exchange a short nod. The animosity between them is gone, there’s no point in holding grudges now. Tavros has finally reached Jade’s side and gives her a small smile, blushing a furious brown as he extends a hand for her to shake. She completely ignores it, preferring to pull him forward to plant a chaste peck on his cheek. He makes a startled noise, touching the place where she had kissed him before breaking out into a more relaxed grin. Nepeta, Feferi, and Equius soon join them. The blue blood watches Jade, Nep, and Fef swap friendly tackles in place of a formal greeting. He hardly sweats at all.

Eridan stands at the edge of the meadow for a long time before Rose spots him. For time they simply look at each other, then she beckons him over. His gaze goes between Kanaya and the blonde human, expression wary as he approaches. Hand still tightly holding Kanaya’s, Rose regards the man who almost killed her beloved, and she speaks “I forgive you.” The words are like magic to the sea-dweller; his face crumples slightly as he tries to hold back tears. The two women put their arms around him gently while he breaks, and for the first time in a long time Eridan doesn’t feel alone. Rose’s mother is the last to arrive. It’s shocking how much the two look alike now that Rose has reached adulthood. For a moment, she waits for her mother’s inevitable “It’s wonderful to see you, dearest daughter; I must say I’m surprised it took you so long.” But it never comes. Instead the elder woman clutches the younger to her chest, and there is no passive-aggression in her tone when she tells Rose she loves her. For the first time, Rose believes her, and then she’s hugging her mother back and she can never remember feeling so safe.

The crowd of twenty one remains in the clearing for a long time, each troll and guardian wanting to greet the new arrivals. There are tears, laughter, and more than one outbreak of sloppy makeouts and the sun is starting to set by the time people begin to trickle into the trees. John and Karkat are in the lead, fingers laced tightly together, and the rest follow. There is a whole new world to explore and new lives to start, but already it feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with this! It's because of you that I finished it.


End file.
